The joker and the witch-2
by Blackbandanawearer
Summary: This story is part of a pair. It focuses mainly on two best friends who were wanted by the queen because of some events regarding her and their parents seventeen years ago. Leonardo/Michelangelo light turtlecest, (A/N I'm really proud of this one because it's the longest thing that I have ever written and I'm glad I get to share it with you readers.)


The joker

It was nighttime and it was time for him to come out to the open. His stage was already set up; dancing flames burned in metallic bowls all around it, ropes stretched and curved above the anticipating audience in a giant 'x' as safety nets and other precautions took their place in the mix.

He was getting ready for them; wearing his famous red overalls with a black striped pattern, putting his only unique concoction of makeup with the help of an incomplete mirror as he heard his audience cheering for him.

Slowly he finished with those; the whites and blacks masking his face features apart from his deep electric blue eyes that stood out even more with the black pencil around it.

He did his stretches, showing the flexibility of his muscles to no one, as he went through his routine in his head one more time. Finally ready, the turtle joker stepped up to his stage greeting the audience with no words; just a polite bow.

Climbing the ladder he settled himself on the special platform ready for his signature start. Sure enough a colorful firework appeared out of nowhere and exploded to the sky highlighting the sky with its colors. The turtle joker walked to the middle of the x; arms spread and feet parallel.

He had only three minutes to wow the audience before the next act and he planned to take full advantage of that.

He leaned back to a bridge form and carefully made his way until the end of the offered rope. Then he bended his knees more, pushing his arms towards them resulting to his body being lying flat on the rope.

Then, turning around, his legs came back towards his head and his body started to circle on the rope, kind of like a metallic gear, receiving gasps and yells of wilderment. Then he stood perfectly straight in an attention position and cartwheeled until the middle. He dropped under the rope and held it with his hands. With the crowd counting dramatically, he turned about ten times and at last the last whirl had propelled him upwards and he landed perfectly in the middle. No one seemed to see him trip a few moments later.

He came down from the ladder slowly and took a bow presenting his hat for the coin deposit; this was his living and thankfully people were kind enough to fill it all the way up tonight.

After the audience left to sit again, Michelangelo's posture dropped and he let a pained sigh. He hadn't landed to the rope well and bent his ankle. It hurt so much but he had to continue his act if he wanted to earn anything.

He slowly moved to the alley where he had prepared his makeup, a tear slowly sliding down his face, forming a clean line on his painted face.

He was picking up his mirror and paint supplies when suddenly somebody blocked the alley and the moonlight coming from its entrance. Michelangelo turned to see a black haired human, a little taller than him with a wet towel in his one hand and a first aid kit in the other.

He was dirty, completely pale and wearing worn out black servant clothes however that poor image didn't hide his compassionate eyes and lovely smile.

"I saw you trip" Leonardo said using the towel to gently remove the makeup from his friend's face and lips. "What's hurting Mikey? You can tell me"

Michelangelo pointed his aching ankle, his face in complete misery as he did so. He silently begged Leonardo to stop the pain because it was slowly becoming unbearable.

Leonardo kneeled and touched it gently enough to not make him flinch but enough to determinate what caused his friend, to hurt.

"It's dislocated Mikey; I have to fix it okay? Just hold me and it will be over in a bit"

Michelangelo did as told; this wasn't neither the first nor the last time this had happen and he was always prepared for such occasions; he took a big breath in.

Holding onto Mikey's ankle tightly, Leonardo twisted it and pushed upwards settling the bone with a loud pop. Mikey exhaled his deep breath, feeling the pain subsiding and leaving a feeling of numbness on his ankle.

Mikey tightened his arms around Leonardo's neck which meant he couldn't stand properly yet. Taking that as a hint he lifted Mikey up to his strong, scarred arms while leaving the alley. "Come on Mike, let's get you home." He received a mute chuckle and he didn't blame him.

His house was a little tent in a small field just a bit further beside the castle where his friend Leo worked as a servant.

They might have met by accident while Leo was running some errands he was assigned from his superior, but they haven't separated since their first encounter. It was like it was meant to be.

Mikey was half asleep by the time they had reached his tent. Leo wanted him to get rid of this small green-khaki colored tent and come live with him in his dorm in the castle because of the horrible storms their village sometimes has. He was so afraid that Mikey would get a really nasty cold or worse, caught in a tornado which was rare but not unlikely.

Despite all that, Mikey had insisted to stay put so he wouldn't get his friend in trouble with the queen. Leo was so touched that he honestly believed that he wouldn't find the heart to press on him more about it now.

Laying him carefully on his bed mat and throwing a glance of him getting comfortable, Leo waved his friend goodbye and headed towards the castle. They would meet again tomorrow as they always do.

He was just in time for his nightly chores and he didn't waste any more time to start them. He swept his assigned section of the palace –every servant had one-, moped the floor and dusted vases and highly collectable paintings with painstaking care as he was taught.

He had been serving the queen and king since he was a child; apparently his parents owed a large sum to them, and he took their son as payment and to disburse their debt by working for him.

He always thought that wasn't entirely the reason why he was here, away from his parents and raised by unkind, strict strangers however he kept his mouth shut and did his best so he wouldn't starve.

He had been educated to both reading and writing however even that was somewhat restricted to the queen's grounds because her royal highness didn't want someone with higher intelligence serving him, in fear to have her throne stolen by them.

Despite the restriction Leo couldn't say no to a good book when the opportunity presented itself.

Leo had been taught that questioning the royals' abilities to rule will only accomplish him getting a set of punishments usually involving a whip, burned skin or something worse than that, courtesy of the torture dungeon keepers. Leo hated that place, but who wouldn't?

As he finished his chores and put his used equipment back where it belonged he decided to turn in for the night; after all if he disobeyed his curfew one more time he was promised a whip section which was ridiculous to have one, since he was closing on eighteen in a few months.

He made his way to his poorly decorated but still cozy dorm, as quietly as possible, undressed fast so the cool draft didn't chill him and laid down to his sheet-less creaky bed completely asleep.

Mikey was regretting that he didn't ask Leo to stay with him a little more. He left fast on purpose so he couldn't give him some of his earnings to buy something to eat and that pissed him off a little bit.

He earned enough for both of them but Leonardo being that little humble idiot that he was wouldn't accept anything. He always liked to earn his money. But that was one of the reasons why he loved his friend so much too.

Mikey since he was young, he was able to entertain others; it was his one true gift and the thing he had been known for by everyone. He unfortunately became homeless when his dad left, hence why he is living in a tent.

His mom was the one to throw him out letting him to survive on his own, a small defenseless small child out in the cruel world. He could still remember her but only faintly.

She had short black hair, pale white skin –not sea green like him-, tall and lean figure and natural full red lips. She didn't look like him at all but he always assumed that she was his real mom.

Thankfully a kind stranger found and took him in his home one harsh winter of the same year and saved him from starvation. As they stayed together in his home, Mikey had learned that this person was a teacher.

Fascinated by his art projects and kata forms he agreed to be taught by him and soon became his student, showing off his remarkable talents as he was a fast learner.

The kind gentleman taught Michelangelo how to harvest his inner power into something more productive like art projects and paintings.

With his help Michelangelo also increased his strength in body; that was why he was so awesome in acrobatics. He likewise taught him how to read and write fairly well and now Michelangelo could write full complete sentences.

He was eager for the writing class the kind gentleman, Mr. Yoshi mentioned because the little turtle was a mute. He could speak but his vocal cords don't allow him to express himself as he wanted.

He could only communicate with hand gestures and still does however by using a piece of paper and a pen he could express himself better. He also had learned how to sign easy words to say something.

As he grew a bit older he told Ms. Yoshi his story –as much as he could remember- only because Mr. Yoshi wanted to find Michelangelo's real parents. However there wasn't any luck because Mikey could remember neither names nor faces.

So he spent a massive majority of his life with his new sensei and when he met Leo, he introduced him to Mr. Yoshi completing his family of brother and father but not mother. They all have a pleasant time together when he invites them to his house.

Not long ago Mikey decided to live on his own not out fear that he is crowding his sensei but rather from a sense to be independent.

Mr. Yoshi was the one who bought him his tent because the prices for motels were through the roof and even with the little that Mikey gained from his performances he couldn't afford it. So he treasured it and looked after it with the outmost care.

As he lay on his mat, he felt the numbness fading away and finally could fall in a peaceful sleep.

Leo jumped awake when somebody banged his door with the force of a bull. "WAKE UP; it's time to clean the kitchen before the cook arrives." Of course it was his superior Miss Rogue, as if he didn't know it was his turn in the kitchen.

It was roughly six thirty and the cook doesn't enter the kitchen before ten. But she didn't care, because she wanted everything spotless, not even a speck of dirt to litter anything.

He got up carefully and dressed himself with his pathetic clothes, that he asked way too many times for one simple needle and threat to fix them, even on his own and had his biceps whipped for that. He didn't have the luxury of water in the morning either so he couldn't wash his face yet.

While in the kitchen he started by sweeping the floor, careful not to lose any dirt as he swept it out of the kitchen door and after that he washed the basin while three other servants were escorted by Miss Rogue and were put the task to sharpen the knives, clean the countertops and polish the utensils.

It was a delicate job that Leo was glad he didn't have to participate in however that meant he was going to get the most time consuming ones instead.

They mostly took all day since the area which needed cleaning is massively huge but Leo was going to push himself to his limit and finish early; as he always does. By the time he had finished it was nearly eleven minutes passed nine and he was very tired.

But he was happy his morning chores were done because now he could go and visit Mikey to see how he's doing. But one of the servants, Usagi having finished his chores as well, was curious as to where Leonardo was heading at this early hour.

He hadn't asked permission from the king or queen to leave and that made him mad and jealous because the royal highness -which he worshipped greatly- deserved to know where each servant was at all times. So he decided to follow him and later to make Leonardo to confess his actions to her.

Both made their way outside; Usagi followed Leonardo to Michelangelo's field where his tent was but kept a reasonable distance. Hiding behind a large tree he observed him, kneeling down, reaching in and shaking his arm slightly as if he was petting someone whilst talking to him.

His ears were like antennas; trying to catch anything useful however not a moment afterwards he heard a shuffle and he saw Leonardo leaving with a turtle, an actual humane walking turtle.

He looked familiar somehow and narrowing his eyes while searching in his mind for the right face he determined that he looked exactly like the turtle joker.

But why did Leonardo want to be friends with that freak anyway. Although his performances were fantastic he didn't even deserved to be called more than that. His cold heart was panging with anger when he saw them both talking while retreating out of the field and into the village.

He left as well but not for the village; for the castle. He was going to stop this, this germ infesting the innocents' lives forever, get his infected claws off normal humans and force him go back to being a slave as he deserved to be.

Without another thought he entered the throne room, bowed and waited to be confronted by the empress and emperor.

"What is your reason of visit servant?" the queen, Karai asked throwing him stern glare.

"I come with news me lady" Usagi said, keeping his silver haired head bowed.

"Tell us your reasoning servant" the king Oroku sensing his servant's distress.

"My king, I believe there is a potential threat which desires to spread all over our village."

"What do you mean servant?" Karai was rhythmically hitting her fingers on her seat's handle; an irritation was slowly reaching her boiling point as if she knew what would come.

"The turtle mistress Karai, the one who calls himself 'the turtle joker' is interacting with Leonardo. They appear to be… _friends_" he spat out in disgust as Karai Saki gained a look of repulsion as well. "I advise you to take actions and stop this situation from progressing further".

"That's all?" the emperor asked Usagi politely as the servant was getting up.

When Usagi nodded, he bowed again and left the subject for them to mull over, so they could came up with a solution.

But was there a solution? Although she allowed mutants to live on the district, the laws which the mutants live by are stricter than those of normal humans. One of them said that human and mutant interaction is forbidden because of anatomy difference.

"Uhh I knew I should have killed those two along with those traitors long ago."

"Did you mean the ones from seventeen years ago, my sister?"

"Yes Oroku, the man I wanted for my own, and the one who rejected and abandoned me for a monster, a freak of nature. I am afraid the circle has spun and the story will repeat itself.

To restore my honor dear brother I have to kill the mutant and his _friend. _Wipe them both out of existence for good. I will not allow such felony to happen … not again.

"My sister, can't you pity them for once? They're both kind souls and from what I hear the turtle joker's performances are amazing. "

"I cannot believe you Oroku; do you honestly just ask me to pity treason, to pity the fruits of that disloyalty and forgive them completely? NEVER"

Unbeknownst to them both; an orange haired, green eyed kitchen helper heard the whole thing from one of the doors. She decided to inform someone immediately for it might be Michelangelo's last chance to be saved.

Of course she knew who the turtle joker was; her father's connection with one man, who stood by her side even after her beloved father's passing away, was very close. They mailed each other regularly and that is how the girl, April could firstly vent out her frustrations and hopes of freedom –she was bounded with the castle- to Mr. Yoshi while he sent comforting words along with his news and wise advices for her use only.

That's how April knew everything about Leo and Mikey's relationship with Mr. Yoshi.

She hurried to her dorm where she grabbed a fresh piece of paper and started to write like crazy.

_Dear Mr. Yoshi,_

_I have awful news. Your friends Michelangelo and Leonardo are in grave danger. The queen wishes them dead because of an old disagreement she had with Michelangelo's mother and Leonardo's father and I am afraid she won't show any mercy. _

_I am urging you to take action, as soon as you finish this letter. Although I have never met Michelangelo or Leonardo and from I have learned about him from you they seem very pleasant and I would hate myself if he died because I didn't take action and helped. _

_Help him Mr. Yoshi. I don't anyone to die like my father has, because of that woman ever again. I'll hope for the best._

_April._

April finished her letter and went to the local post office, went through the normal procedure and left, frankly more relieved that she had been when writing her letter. She could only hope that the old teacher would get it in time.

The very same day, Mr. Yoshi's mailman delivered the morning mail which included April's letter.

As he read the concerning letter, he was reminded of a time seventeen years ago, where he read in the paper about a couple that was found dead while trying to escape. Perhaps that was what the queen referred to when she said '_disagreement"_.

He couldn't help but compare that couple to his Michelangelo and Leonardo. Both of these pairs were one mutant, one human and not wanting to risk any wrong guesses he dug in a drawer to find the specific newspaper he was thinking.

Mr. Yoshi knew there had to be a sort of connection between these two pairs. He just had to find it.

Finally after minutes of searching he found the right article of that day. The texts didn't faze him at all; all he looked for were their photos which were given from their families.

Once he found them, he took the paper and sat to examine it. The feel of the paper was kind of uneven and it had a sort of yellowish color to it. Despite of that the photos were in good shape and still recognizable.

The first one appeared to be a female mutant turtle; she had a lovely bright smile, what give the impression to be electric blue eyes and simple clothing.

She looked exactly like his Michelangelo, if age and gender was put aside. Mr. Yoshi then turned his gaze on the human male. If he hadn't known who Leonardo was, he would just think this was another random person.

The match was unmistakable yet again. Same black hair, same body figure, almond shaped brown eyes that looked as innocent as a horse's.

How could this be?

Then Mr. Yoshi remembered something Michelangelo had told him-well wrote about; his last memory before he was kicked out of his home. He said he saw a really tall woman, with short black hair, pale skin and full red lips looking at him in disgust. And that described the queen, Karai, perfectly.

After that he couldn't remember anything else because getting out of the cold weather was his first priority.

And Leonardo told him, his parents gave him as payment to an old debt they couldn't seem to pay and make him work to repay it. At least that's what he has been told all his life.

What if that wasn't the case at all? What if the 'argument' had involved the murder of these two people and Karai was behind this?

He had to know for certain. Looking at the paper again he read the relative article and find out for real. It said:

_DOUBLE MURDER_

_On February 18__th__ there was a report about a homicide of two people one of which was a mutant woman Celine Martins and the other was a human male Adam Felon._

_The homicide occurred in Celine's house between the evening and nightfall. No one has captured the killer yet however… _

…_.Celine's husband couldn't found to be interviewed and it is believed that he left out of town for good..._

_Mistress Karai who was the wife of Adam expressed her deepest sadness for her misfortune of losing her husband and held a large feast in his memory._

_(The article is continued to page 4 and 5)._

So Karai was Mr. Adam's wife, but why would he cheat on Karai?

Perhaps his parents hoped for wealth and since Karai, who had a high positioning and owned such a fortune, and an attraction to Mr. Adam which Mr. Yoshi strongly believed he didn't share back, she would make them very wealthy.

Perhaps that's where Michelangelo came from as well. Mutant parents didn't want their daughter with a human and pair her up with someone they like for personal gain.

They must've planned their escape with their kids and met at Celine's house where the poor souls had been killed. And Michelangelo saw everything.

Finally finding the truth, Mr. Yoshi decided he must take immediate action. Firstly to find the endangered pair before it is too late and guide them safely somewhere where they can hide for a while. Then stay here so he doesn't draw attention and be able to supply both of them with food and or other necessities.

He noticed the address of the house, which coincidently, was pretty far from the village's location and was perfect for a hideout.

He decided it might be for the best if he hid Michelangelo and Leonardo there and later supply them with everything they might need.

He got up but he froze stiff; he couldn't tell them to leave now, it was still daylight outside. He could draw unwanted attention if he and his friends were seen leaving the village grounds.

He had to plan this escape carefully and most importantly have them safe by midnight.

Leonardo sat with Michelangelo on the city center fountain's concrete, sharing a nice orange fruit with him and chattering lightly (A/N Mikey chatters with his hands).

It was a nice warm day, with a clear light blue sky and a light heart-relieving breeze flowing towards the east. Since Leo finished his morning shift he was free until his night one, so he suggested to Mikey to have a day together while this beautiful weather lasts.

They took a long walk around the village until late evening, taking in some fresh air and then headed to the city center where Leo bought the orange and arrived to a fountain, so they decided to sit there and rest for a moment.

Mikey's act was in a little while so Leo tried and failed to persuade him to let him help apply his make up on.

Mikey actually pouted and signed with his hands "no way Leo you'll ruin it". He actually wouldn't mind but Leo would apply it so perfectly he wouldn't want to take it off.

Never forgetting the fact that Leo had an awesome imagination and could draw perfectly; once he actually drew a small sun star on his cheek and it was so beautiful he left it on for a week before it faded.

"But Mike-y" Leo whined lightly; he loved to paint his friend's face, mostly his freckles because they formed all kinds of shapes, preferably hearts. The reds contrasted so well with his sea green skin and if luck struck and they had blue paint he made them blue.

"Fine, I'll join the crowd then, good luck" Leo told him sighing a bit and did as he said.

On his way to the crowd he spotted a familiar figure; it was Mr. Yoshi wrapped in a velvet red coat and black pants. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Leonardo and crooked his finger at him so he would join him.

"Hello Leonardo, where is Michelangelo?" Mr. Yoshi asked positioning Leonardo next to him do he could see the stage. "He is getting ready now Mr. Yoshi".

"Good, when he's done I would like to speak to you both. It is really important."

The stage lit up and all the preparations had been set. Mikey quickly got onto the stage waving at everyone excitedly, climbed the steep ladder and got to the platform.

As he was performing two courtyard guards arrived and stood just below the platform and stood still like intimidating rocks.

Leo felt a stir of fear and a cold knot in his stomach for his friend; they didn't seem like they came for the show. Their emotionless faces were focused only on Mikey and Leo was suddenly feeling overprotective over him.

When Mikey was done the crowd applauded enormously loud; no matter how many times he performed they loved him. However when he collected his gains and jumped off the platform the soldiers cornered him and grabbed him.

Mr. Yoshi and Leonardo didn't waste any time; they also neared the small turtle so they could help Michelangelo and keep him out of possible harm.

"You have to come with us mutant so stop struggling" the oldest soldier told him tugging harshly his arm but Mikey wouldn't budge. Mr. Yoshi seeing the rough treatment decided to cut in and help. "Excuse me what is going on?"

"This creature is going to be executed for disobeying the order 231 along with him." The other soldier said pointing on Leonardo with one hand and trying to grab Mikey with the other.

"I am afraid that won't happen" Mr. Yoshi said bitterly calm while approaching closer. "Neither you nor the king and queen are responsible for Michelangelo and definitely not for his punishments. Since I am his guardian and adoptive father I am fully capable of punishing him correctly."

"Leonardo has great understanding and will listen to me if he ever wants to live. He will leave the village forever as an outcast disgrace and will rid you of the trouble."

"Go tell your royal highnesses that they shouldn't probe in other peoples' business when they don't need to get involved. Good night gentlemen. Come on Michelangelo let us go home." Mr. Yoshi said taking Michelangelo away from the small crowd which had been formed a while ago.

Mr. Yoshi looked behind him and mouthed the words 'come by my home later' to Leonardo hoping he received it.

Sure enough a little over after they arrived to Mr. Yoshi's house Leonardo arrived to the door and greeted by a worried Michelangelo.

Sit down my children I have to tell you something.

"My king, my queen we have arrived" the two soldiers said bowing simultaneously and waiting for response.

"Where are they?" Karai asked worried that they might have escaped.

"My queen, a tall elder man took the turtle boy and said he was going to punish him himself because he was his guardian. Also the servant named Leonardo will evacuate the village on his own without needing escort according to him."

"He also asked us to tell you to not pry in others business that doesn't affect you."

"Very well, Oroku dismiss them I have something I need to do."

"So, the queen killed my mommy?" Mikey signed, shocked when Mr. Yoshi nodded affirmatively and adding, "All the signs point to her my son, I have looked at this problem from every prospective and all the roads lead to her."

"And my father because he never wanted her? Go dad" Leo said trying to cover his sadness tears with a little humor. He would have a family –at least a dad- if Karai accepted that she couldn't always have what she wanted.

He didn't want her as his mum either. By the way she performed as long as he lived to the castle nothing will ever make him believe that she would make a great mother. Heck even Oroku Saki was a better parent than her.

"Now listen to me both of you. I want you to be safe but in order to do that you have to abandon this village. I have devised an escape route plan that will help you achieve this."

"Firstly I have to tell you that our move will happen shortly. Since the curfew is midnight we can leave at about one at night. No one is up except a few guards however taking the mountain road and circle it we can easily avoid them."

"What about supplies, or food?" Leo asked but Mr. Yoshi cut him.

"I will supply you with everything you need no need to worry."

"I am going to pay you back Mr. Yoshi" Mikey signed "Here" he gave him his hat which was full of coins.

"No Michelangelo keep them I have enough for all of us."

"But-t…"

"The happy eighteen years you have been in my life are enough to repay me, child" Mr. Yoshi sincerely giving him a smile and receiving a hug in return.

Mikey actually pulled Leo in a hug as well and warmed themselves into each other's embrace.

Leo was soothing his friend because he was sobbing; he was going to his old house for the first time in a long time, to the place his mum lived for years before she had him.

Leo wasn't immobile either; he was tearing up as well he just was more subtle so his friend wouldn't be more upset. He was crying for a different reason though. He would see the spot where his own father Adam stood and took his last breath.

Finally after a while Michelangelo calmed down and they were ready to leave. Mikey refused to leave Leo's side and that made his insides fill with warmness.

Mr. Yoshi warned them that they will arrive safely, only if they were really cautious, because of the rough paths and few hiding spots.

So they headed straight to their destination no hesitation in their steps what so ever.

Karai arrived at her dorm; an elegant suite with wonderful wood carvings decorating the walls, under them a pale beige color not a spot was left unpainted.

She turned to her fireplace where a small statue of her father sat and she pulled it lightly. The fireplace's bricks began to separate giving the impression that it was being cut in half.

She descended the small steep staircase and entered a small dungeon like room. Ahead of her was an armor made from the finest metal available, indestructible steel weapons such as swords, nunchakus, bows and arrows fletched with care on the right wall, torches lighting the interior on the left.

She neared the suit of armor, her finger lightly caressing the delicate pattern that decorated it; it mimicked a tree's branches, some with leaves, some curved in a half circle and some which were normal.

"We will reunite soon my friend and raise the Shredder once more for one final kill" Karai laughing quietly with a crazy gleam in her eye as she planned her revenge.

"Assemble the scavenger soldiers" Karai yelled once she entered the throne room again fully dressed in the armor "I have a job for them".

Mr. Yoshi was safely guided them out of the village and on the mountains, Mikey and Leo closely behind him. They had reached the top long ago and were now descending towards their designated destination.

A few moments later they arrived to a new neighborhood and found the old run-down cottage house that belonged to Mikey's mum, Celine.

They entered it and quickly discovered that the place needed dusting. Mikey did the mistake of inhaling a small breath and began coughing, a lot, causing the dust around him to dance and loop him.

Leo and Mr. Yoshi took the liberty of opening the scratched, nearly broken windows, which creaked but not loud enough to worry, letting the moon's beam inside the little house.

Except for a few violated wooden cabinets and drawers which were probably a thief's work the place seemed to be intact considering the dust and spider webs of seventeen years out; there was a big pink couch in the middle of the room while three bookcases took a wall on their own.

"Come let's clean up a little so you can use this space as a bedroom" Mr. Yoshi said grabbing a broom he found in a closet and started to swipe. Soon enough all three of them sat exhausted on the new dusted couch one from the walk and two for cleaning the small living room.

Suddenly Leo heard a soft intake of breath next to him and realized that Mikey had slept on him. His cheek was sliding on Leo's elbow and his head dropped on Leo's hip. He didn't wake up though.

Mr. Yoshi whispered that he was going to leave and quietly left them alone leaving behind the food that he foresighted to bring.

Leo looked down to his innocent best friend sleeping peacefully clutching on him for warmth and his heart strings pulled. He stroked Mikey's freckled cheek getting a little smile before the soft breathing continued in a steady pace.

Careful so he wouldn't wake him up Leo brought him up to his torso and hugged him tightly shielding both Mikey and himself with his arms.

The next morning Mikey woke up refreshed and warm. Twisting his head a bit he spotted his human friend wrapped around him, head on Mikey's shoulder and snoring lightly. Slowly but carefully he escaped his firm grasp and started to explore the rooms.

Walking through a door he found a small yet beautiful bedroom which had a black steel bed with a fluffy mattress, two very tiny dressers and two wooden closets set in the wall.

Looking on the one dresser closer to him he spotted a picture frame covered in webs and dust. When he picked it up he noticed that it was a married couple holding hands and smiling to the lens. Cleaning it a bit on his pants and looking it again caused him to freeze stiff.

The picture showed a beautiful sea green turtle like him with an orange lace dress and a small smile looking at the camera. Next to her though the actual piece was burned and replaced with another photo.

Narrowing his eyes, Mikey saw that he looked almost like his Leo only a bit older and more buff. Mikey removed the top sheet of the bed, threw it on the ground and sat on the bed while holding the picture. The bed creaked slightly but it wasn't important right now.

As the bed bounced from his weight a small leather notebook picked out from a corner of the mattress. Mikey, intrigued, pulled it out fully and opened it.

Inside were charcoal drawings and sketches of the man –Adam was his name according to Mr. Yoshi- and her with hearts around them or in some other pages held some small texts which contained words of love and other pieces of writing like poems.

It didn't look like much but for Mikey it was like an exceptional treasure. He was actually holding something that his mother owned wrote her thoughts in and expressed her deep love for Adam in this small notebook.

Looking back at the old photo Mikey stroked it; he never realized that he missed his mum so much because of the rough time he experienced before he was found by Mr. Yoshi and met Leo. His mum had found her true love and Mikey honestly believed he was feeling the same thing for Leo.

He held it close to him and mouthed "I love him too mum, I am here because I love him too". He was of course referring to his wonderful friend who chose to stick with him in everything even though he is now as at risk as he was.

Unbeknownst to him, Leo had seen his lips move and read them perfectly. It wasn't too soon to tell him but he truly loved his friend as well and not in the platonic way.

Last night, when he held him protectively and warming him, he felt strangely relaxed and soothed. Michelangelo could relieve him of any stress related problem and he didn't even have to make a sound. That is just one of his best features that Leonardo fell in love with.

Slowly so he wouldn't scare him he entered the room and sat next to him sliding his arm around his carapace, providing some comfort that his mute buddy definitely needed.

"Are you okay Mikey?" Leo asked wiping Mikey's tears away with his free hand and hugging him close.

He nodded leaning on him and showing him the picture of his mum.

Leo took it and studied it; he saw his beaming father and how Mikey's mum managed to fit his picture perfectly in shape with hers and that boiled his guts.

His father was murdered by some filthy woman who thinks she owns everything and everyone just because he wouldn't marry her by will and ruined his chance of him having a father to look up to.

"We'll win in the end Mikey. We just have to have a little faith and we can destroy her for what she has done"

"But what if she gets us Leo? What would happen if I lost you?" Mikey signed; new tears were beginning to form.

"That Michelangelo won't ever happen because want it or not I will never leave you for the simple reason that I love you too."

Mikey was shocked but also relieved that his friend returned his feelings just as greatly as him. Suddenly Leo got closer to him and tipped Mikey's head up covering it with his own in a quick pure kiss.

For Mikey the sensation was mind blowing; how soft Leo's lips were against his, how his nose nicked with his muzzle. Pressing further he opened his lips and allowed Leo's tongue to penetrate his mouth and deepen the kiss.

Leo's emotions weren't immobile either. Mikey's excitement was contagious and when he allowed him to expand the kiss he almost knocked him down. Their tongues danced in a sensual dance for several moments before the need to breathe was too much.

As they broke apart, the realization of what they did hit them and they both blushed intensively; Leo was scratching his neck nervously and Mikey was unconsciously dragging his leg on the floor.

"Want something to eat?" Leo asked getting off the bed and carefully taking the picture frame so Mikey wouldn't crush it on his chest. Mikey nodded and went to get the backpack with the food while Leo followed him. Before he reached the door though he noticed the little notebook and curiosity consumed him.

Opening it he saw the coal drawings Mikey's mum made, along with the poems and the small diary entrees.

He read about how Mikey's mum admired each characteristic of his father in great detail like his strict face features that was just a hard cover for his softer center, his wonderful black hair which always followed the wind and to see how much alike he and his father were both in character and appearance made him so proud.

On the last entry she made an entire picture using pencils which illustrated her and Adam holding him and Mikey in their arms and were surrounded by little red hearts. She wrote on the bottom: "our two little angels may not be directly from us but we'll always love them both like each other's hearts".

Mikey picked through the door and looked at Leo but he was so engrossed in the notebook that he didn't notice him. Mikey touched his friend's chest right were the heart was getting his attention, and then leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

Grabbing his hand, the little turtle dragged him to the kitchen where he had set up some food to eat.

"I'm really sorry I didn't help you make lunch Mike" Leo whispered ashamed but Mikey just waved him off showing that it wasn't a big deal. He brought the plates with their food and started eating happily Leo joining a moment later.

After they ate, to keep themselves occupied they both agreed to make this house more livable by cleaning it. Combined together they finished in a flash and if both of them were honest it was brighter that way.

Later they sat on the couch together both occupied with their own activities; Mikey was writing something he wanted on a piece of paper and Leo had found a book to read. When it began to dusk both heard a knock on their door which caused them both to jump scared.

Telling Mikey to stay behind Leo opened the curtain next to the door and took a good peek at their 'guest'. Leo relieved, exhaled loudly and opened the door to reveal Mr. Yoshi with a ruck sack filled with goods for them.

"Hello my children, I have brought more food since I didn't think the other sack I brought you would make it to a week" Mr. Yoshi said removing his coat and taking a seat to the couch with Mikey.

Leo took a seat to the other side of Mikey and slipped his arm around his shoulders making the little turtle blush. Mr. Yoshi caught on quickly and a smile bloomed on his face as well.

"I took care of you my son, from infant until now and I think it's time to let you go, correct? Leonardo you are now in his life as his support and his heart. Will you provide him with the care and love like the mate you decided to be?"

"I will Mr. Yoshi, we haven't left each other's side since we met and I wanted this bond with my best friend, even if he is a dude, for a long time" Leo said nuzzling Mikey's head making him giggle.

"Well then who am I to argue?" Mr. Yoshi said in a warm tone to them. "I wish you both a good future, but for now be safe okay?

I have to leave now, so that I won't get caught by the soldiers when the sun begins to rise." Mr. Yoshi said kissing Mikey's forehead and heading towards the door. "I have packed enough to last at least for several days, Leonardo, Michelangelo be well and you know what you must do. Good luck." Mr. Yoshi waved them goodbye and headed for his home once more.

Leonardo got up and opened the rucksack finding also a newspaper that Mr. Yoshi probably read while walking here. Opening it he saw that the queen had scheduled a speech a week from now and demanded everyone to attend.

"Hey Mikey, I want to show you something"…

"We have searched high and low my queen. We searched but haven't found your servant or the mutant anywhere." The leader of the scavengers said bowing to Karai, who was on the verge to shout at him but kept herself in check.

"Maybe" the scavenger continued "they have left to never come back".

"You are a useless dog scum scavenger, I assigned you one thing to find those two and bring them before me and you disobeyed ME?"

"You may leave scavenger" she exclaimed to him rudely as she shod him away "and I will see what I will do next."

"I will not rest until I see their bodies dead in front of me" she promised to herself "if they wouldn't find them I will."

"Sir what did the queen said?" the youngest of them asked his leader as his team sat just outside the palace waiting for him to come out.

"She told me to leave, and she'll see what she will do" the leader said heading for their headquarters' base with his team. "But if we did find them" the little one continued "we wouldn't have hurt them, right?"

"Jacob there is one thing I will never do and that's kill an innocent. The queen is insane to believe that I would allow you guys and me to do such a thing. I'm just glad we didn't have to lie; let's just hope those two poor souls are safe so they wouldn't get caught."

"Come on we have training to do".

"Mikey calm down" Leo said trying to calm his friend who was running around like a headless chicken. At some point Leo grew tired and grabbed the little pipsqueak by his waist and pinned him easily.

Mikey threw a death glare at him and tried to wiggle out of his human's strong hold but no avail. "It's okay Mike I won't mention it again, relax." Leo said getting off of him and helping him stand.

Mikey was still angry, a pout drawn over his face and his arms were crossed completing the cutest sight Leonardo has ever seen. But there was no time for cuteness they had to formulate a plan and like it or not he had to agree that at some point need to take extreme measures to get rid of the offensive queen out of the village and as of now alive.

Mikey insisted she could have a change of heart once they presented her with the facts, causing her to see her mistakes and apologize to everyone. Leo couldn't believe his friend suggested such a thing; it was like he didn't hold a grudge on her but he still wanted to humiliate her like a parent scolding their child. Mikey was such a kind-hearted person and never wanted anyone to get hurt so Leo suggested persuading her to sentence herself to banishment.

After agreeing to that they sat back down and continued to plan on how to raid the public speech which was nearing day by day. Finally three days later their plan was complete with back up plans for any interruptions –Leo liked to plan in detail- or intermissions that might happen.

Finally the final night turned into day and the two friends started to execute their plan. Gathering their stuff in the two backpacks Mr. Yoshi brought them, Mikey gently adding his mom's notebook and photo without the frame in it, and draping them over their shoulders they had set off towards the village.

The speech will be taking place at about midday so they had to hide until then. They both agreed that Mr. Yoshi didn't need to know about their arrival back to the village because they were going to risk getting caught and that will destroy everything.

But first they needed to find the designated spot. Mikey carefully guide them both to the village center through the allies he learned as a child where his performing stage was and sure enough there was the queen standing, as intimidating as ever, impatiently watching the workers prepare the stage.

The king was watching as well however his face was wrinkled into a frown like he tasted something vile and it probably had to do something with his sister. The two boys stayed in the alley, the sun's rays not revealing them at all; its casting shadows were actually shielding them from being seen and both Mikey and Leo were grateful for that.

So they sat and watched the event unfold waiting to pounce.

Karai was infuriated that the set up was taking so long. Understandable since the human nature allows people to have their own limits patience in different grades.

However, Oroku thought, his face stretching into a harsh scowl, his sister shouldn't have been forcing the poor soldiers, who were up from dawn to train and deserved a break, to run around and gather the villagers to their location.

She was driving him to his last nerve; he tolerated her manners for a long time but composing a speech about the two teenagers who did nothing wrong, and were forced to escape so her troops couldn't find them. On top of that she created new stricter laws against the mutants, infuriating him like lion being denied its dinner. Then again although he tried to reason with her, he didn't stop her doing what she wished.

Finally she sat beside him and waited for everyone to gather around so she could start. She was apparently tired of screaming and if honestly Karai wasn't his sister he would slap her on his accord not caring about the coincidences of it.

Calming himself he stood and approached his people who although some cautious and scared all of them had an expression of curiosity carved on their faces. "My friends, the queen has reached some decisions regarding an event that occurred a few days ago. She would like to share those decisions with you, now, so please listen."

"Greetings, perhaps I need to elaborate on my brother's explanation of the events last week. Two teenagers, one of whom you might already know as the 'turtle joker' have broken a law statement and then proceeded to disappear with no trace, presenting themselves as cowards to take their punishment and rule breakers to the whole community."

"Would you be so kind sister as to tell everyone mutants and humans alike what was the law they violated?" Oroku asked trying to shift his sister into the direction he wanted and make her admit her crime to everyone. Not to humiliate her just so people know for what they came here for.

"They have disobeyed my rule and despite my warnings they still stayed together."

"And why, Karai is that rule in place, since it serves no purpose whatsoever? They are best friends; of course they will interact with each other."

"YEAH" a soldier whose label read Jacob yelled from the silent crowd in his easy-going tone. "What have they ever done to you? I heard both were excellent characters and best friends for a long time. My chief said it was never your business and he didn't appreciate when you insulted him for not murdering those two helpless people."

The crowd was cheering him on, agreeing to everything and saying their part of how they see the situation. Everyone commented more on the turtle joker since he was the one most people have seen and all of them settled that he was sweet and caring since he always attended charity funds, not asking for money most of the time but only two times a week and if he only got one quarter, it would still brighten his face.

Listening to the crowd Mikey wanted to go and cheer with them. He looked at Leonardo and for the first time ever he tried to speak. "Leo- you have go you need to say something" his voice was strained the kind when someone has a very sore throat and can't raise the volume of their voice loud enough to be normal.

Leo was stunned; his friend had talked just a few words but he talked nonetheless. Leo wanted to hear more but now wasn't the time. Taking his hand Leo guided them both out of their hiding place and stood a few feet away from the crowd.

With his friend next to him and the courage he inherited from his father Leonardo yelled, "SEE WHAT THEY WANT KARAI?" drawing everyone's attention to him making Karai stiff with terror.

"HOW DARE YOU, CONFESSING OUR PUNISHMENT IN PUBLIC, IN FRONT OF YOUR PEOPLE, A PUNISHMENT NEITHER OF US DESERVED BECAUSE, YOU, KARAI WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED OUR PARENTS."

"THEY LOVED EACH OTHER AND ONLY EACH OTHER, BUT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS BEING SELFISH WANTING EVERYTHING YOU COULDN'T HAVE AND POSSIBLY DESTROYING A FAMILY. YOU OUT TO BE BANISHED" Leo was hoarse by the time he had finished but he was done, for now.

"Guards seize them" Karai yelled and pointed towards them but then Oroku stepped in and said calmly "guards stand down".

Turning to Karai the king stood his ground; his face completely furious as he talked to her.

"How dare you shout that, indeed Karai? By force you are not going to achieve anything. Not anymore. With this decision of yours sister, you have brought dishonor on you but more importantly on me. I will not stand another of your deceptions to ruin a life.

Do you hear me Karai? I might as well banish you for using manipulation and greed to get your way. So you have two choices Karai leave alone or be tossed out."

"My people if you are as fed up with our queen as I am, vote yes, if you want her to stay but change her ways, vote no. We begin with the negative voters; please raise your hands if you want Karai to stay". No one raised anything.

"Now raise your hand if you want Karai to leave" almost everyone raised their hands in vote settling Karai's fate forever.

"Take her away" Oroku said to some elite guards as they dragged her off her stage and away from everyone. Oroku descended the small staircase and neared the couple. "You are free of her now. I want to apologize on her behalf and for the tragedy seventeen years ago."

"Thank you sir for your help and understanding" Leo said as he and Mikey bowed before him, the crowd now spreading and talking to each other. "But if you'll excuse us I believe since this problem has been solved and we can all go home again."

"I couldn't agree more my friend" the king said clamping his hand on Leo's shoulder in a reassuring gesture. "I would also like to go home now. Goodbye to you both" Oroku said patting Mikey's head and headed towards his castle.

Leo slid his arm around his friend and pulled him close kissing him passionately. "It's just you and me now Mike, come on let's go home" Leo said as they headed for Mr. Yoshi's house to inform him they were going to live permanently to Mikey's old house. They will supply themselves with what they need and just continue being who they really were. Only this time they will be closer than ever as best friends AND mates…

The End


End file.
